Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)
Prison Break - The Conspiracy is a video game for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC surrounding Season One of Prison Break. Storyline Begin The storyline with that there is much police coming and Tom Paxton walks away from a crime scene at Fox River. Alaso there is police walking everywhere around the prison and out the prison. It's unknown what happened and what role Tom played in there. However seven unknown inmates escaped from a prison. Tom Paxton who worked for the Company escapes from Fox River State Penitentiary. He walks outside Fox River. Flashbacks Jack Mannix's office We see Tom Paxton walking in an elevator with a microphone. When Tom is in Jack Mannix's this last send him undercover inside Fox River. His subject is Lincoln Burrows, stating that it's Company's business and is being brought there, because of Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield. Tom reveals that Jack him doesn't like and Jack gives him right his job is to observe and report for the Company and nothing more. Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murder he didn't commided( and was eventually staged by The Company, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. Paxton was also at some point arrested. It's unknown how that did happen, but he was arrested. It's possible that the Company "found" him and gave him to the police. Later he was brought in a bus from the Fox River State Penitentiary. Fox River Tom Paxton is in a Fox River bus where Gus Fiorello, Michael Scofield and Roy Geary, an Fox River Corrections Officer is too. When they got out the out the bus, Fox River inmates are yelling and calling the Fox River inhabitants as fresh fish. Tom approaches Michael and began to "interrogate" him. Michael responds that it's prison. Tom says that there is a really hard case there and mentions the South Side Butcher: guy who killed the VIP's brother Lincoln Burrows. Michael says that he isn't in prison to make friends. When they are in prison, the new inmate are introduced to Brad Bellick, the Captain of the CO qualified as the new cruise director. Inmates are inside and are introduced to Patterson who list them the rules inside. Michael is first introduced to Bellick and then Paxton. When Tom is assigned his new cell he's grabbed by Avocado. However he managed to hit him in the head and make him fall on the ground. When Tom is in his cell he began to report his first feeling on his dictaphone notably about that Lincoln is a small pawn in a bigger game. Tom comes out the prison, he runs out the prison to the main yard where other prisoners are. Geary ordered him to set up T-Bag by making him up angry, otherwise he's brought to the SHU. Tom acted and witnessed a violent discussion with T-Bagthe leader of the white supremacist gang of the prison and C-Note the leader of the Black inmate inside the joints.Tom taunts T-Bag and engaged a fight with him whom is interrupted by Geary and Orwell, the pedophile is then conduct to the SHU. Impressed by Paxton's comportment toward T-Bag; C-Note approached Paxton and express his respect toward him with giving him some advice to making money inside prison: he introduced him to one of the most influent inmates inside Fox River, Jeremiah King the organizer of the underground fight club. King will accept Paxton in his club only if he recovers some meds that C-Note's contact had hiden in the boiler Room before getting shanked. Paxton realize that only money works in Prison, he managed to picking up the meds and taking them back to King who allows him to enter inside the Fighting Club. Paxton soon heard a conversation between Scofield and Burrows and realize that Scofield is breaking Burrows out. He quickly report it to Mannix who advise to enter into PI and asking it to the men who can pull many strings in the prison:Charles Westmoreland and mob boss John Abruzzi. Tom witness a fight between Scofield and Abruzzi with interrupted by C.O Orwell Characters *Tom Paxton *Jack Mannix *Jeremiah King *Teets *Michael Scofield *Lincoln Burrows *Fernando Sucre *John Abruzzi *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin *Charles Westmoreland *Charles "Haywire" Patoshik *Sara Tancredi *Turk *Brad Bellick *Trumpets *Louis Patterson *Roy Geary *Gus Fiorello *Agent Bates *Agent Richardson *Wood (Mentioned only) *Artenio (Mentioned only) *Becky Gerber *Say Davis *Smith *Williams *Jones *Orwell Wilson *Lucy Jones (Mentioned only) *Johnny *Katie Welch *Police Officer Harris *Degrassi *Moore *Henry Pope *Chicken Caesar *C-Note's contact (Mentioned only) *Miller *Manche Sanchez *"Avocado" Balz-Johnson *Soda Pop *Big Money Sonny *Fraser Jake *Louie da Bomb *Jukebox *Saint Patrick *Dirtnap DiMarco *Flat Tire *Pain Train *Aldo Burrows Credits ZootFly *Aleksandar Novta *Aleksandar Hropot *Alexandros Konstantonis *Ales Krajnc *Ales Mlakar *Ales Rajar *Andrej Dusic *Boban Surbek *Boris Stih *Boris Vigec *Bostjan Troha *Csik Szolt *Darko Hanzic *David Konsenina *David Rems *Davorin Zvelc *Dejan Jusufovic *Denis Rozaj *Boyan Endrovski *Gregor Kovacic Bajt *Katja Zgonc Bloopers *Lincoln Burrows is coming as the last one coming over the wall. In the series, it's Michael Scofield who is as last over the wall. *The guards say that there were 7 inmates that escaped. But there were 8 in the series. This is because Tweener does not exist in the game and the fact that the actor who portrayed him was in jail during game's development and wasn't considered as important for the show. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *Some people have mustaches, while not in the series like Roy Geary. *Some people have not mustaches in the game like Henry Pope. *Westmoreland wears glasses, is clean shaven and bald in the game but not in the series. *Bob Hudson's death during the big riot didn't appeared. *In the serie, every prisoner is inside the prison, while they escaping. In the game every prisoner is outside, while not inside. *Trumptes discover the hole in the cell. *Trumpets is knocked out by Paxton after that The Fox River 8 had passed the hole. *C-Note was also the first one who was going into the whole to escape from Trumpets. In the game it was Michael. *In the game there is a whole fence around the wall the Fox River Eight from escape. However in the serie there was only thread and not a whole fence. Critism Episode references Trivia *It's strange that Abruzzi was aware of the fact that Mannix was a FBI agent and didn't warn his fellow escapees. *During the big riot it's revealed that he has 5 dead whereas it seems that he has more than 5 dead. *Jack Mannix didn't appear at the very beginning of the game, making it unknown that he died at the beginning of the game. He did appear a few scenes later, where we see Tom Paxton at Jack Mannix's office talking about bringing him undercover to Fox River. *In the beginning of the game, around Tom Paxton are seven Corrections Officer. This however is the number of people who escape from Fox River: Haywire, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi, Bagwell and C-Note. *Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murd he didn't commided, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. External Links *Game Trailer *Official Website Category:Games